Creepy Friday
by Jero-Neko
Summary: The gang where asked to retreat a particular item, unlucky for them the item is inside a haunted estate, 4 the sake of money save the thrill, they’re willing to take the risk


Creepy Friday by JeroSan  
  
Summary: The gang where asked to retreat a particular item, unlucky for them the item's inside a haunted estate, 4 the sake of money save the thrill, they're willing to take the risk  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GET BACKERS......there! I said it.  
  
A/N: Whoa, diz iz my first Get Backers fic, so sorry if this would be a bit weird or "not so interesting" to some of you........diz iz not really a horror kind of a plot, I don't know why such story occurred to me. Bear with me on this one, k?! Thanx!  
  
CHAPTER 1 –Crowded-  
  
"NANI?!!!!!!!!Why do Ginji and I have to work with thread bobbin', monkey trainer, and Smelly lady?!!!! We can manage on our own....".  
  
"Errr...Banchan don't forget that Emishii and Jubei are coming too!". Ginji chided with his wide slacker grin.  
  
"C'mon BanKun, a group wouldn't hurt, besides, this mission would need a lot of heads and hands...this is after all a bit extraordinary probably even beyond normal". Heavn explained flipping her gorgeous hair.  
  
The "Honky Tonk" café was crowded than usual, not only was the usual clowns where there (Ban, Ginji, Paulsama and Natsumi---although she's not actually a clown), but Himiko, Jubei, Kazuki, Emishi, and Shido were huddled on the booth as well.  
  
Their bimbo agent- Heavn just got another mission for the Get Backers however, as mentioned earlier the task won't be an ordinary one, thus she decided to obtain extra help from the others. This of course was not consulted with the "great MidoBan", so as expected he doesn't want additional peeps to share with the fortune they are about to finally achieve.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN, HUH?!!!HEAVN?"  
  
"Chill out BanChan, it'll be a lot more fun to go when there's more people to join!".  
  
"URUSAI GINJI!!!!, I'm talking to our stupid agent here!".  
  
"Hmmmm......I guess you just won't give in, ne? Mido-Kun?, Oh, well if you don't want the "others" to join I'd just give the entire mission to them alone at least they're willing cooperate...tsk!tsk!tsk! I guess the million dollar award would just have to be divided among those five kidz over there". Heavn threatened and pointed at Himiko and the rest.  
  
"Eeeeeep! BanChan, we can't let that happen, c'mon BanChan, pls agree...pretty pretty pls". Chibi Ginji pleaded.  
  
"I'm giving you 3 seconds to decide Ban.....". Heavn spoke with authority, much to Ban's annoyance.  
  
"Ichi... (One)".  
  
"Errr......."  
  
"Ni.....(Two)".  
  
"Ummmmmm....."  
  
"San! (Three)".  
  
"Alright, alright.... you win- Baka!".  
  
"Hmmm.... I knew you'd say that MidoKun".  
  
"Now, everyone, come closer, as I give away the details.....". Heavn called out, like an NBI officer.  
  
The next day was a more lighter scene for the rest of them. Natsumi, Heavn, and PaulSama, waved goodbye as two cars drove away.  
  
Ginji, Mido, Emishi and Shido clustered on the "official" Get Backer's car (U know the one they've been driving for years), while Kazuki, Jubei and Himiko followed on Himiko's late brother's get away car.  
  
For the most of them, retreating an antique water urn buried underneath a large abandoned estate is basically child' play, they're even wondering why their client have to offer a million dollar award when he can just get the object back himself. I mean, digging isn't too much of a trouble, ne?. But as elaborated by Heavn, no one ever dared to go near the place because it was said and proven to be haunted by ghosts.  
  
Of course, the stubborn and fearless Mido Ban and the ever so cheerful and enthusiastic Ginji do not easily believe and are convinced by such silly tales.  
  
However, this temporarily blind Jubei and his objective companion Kazuki (whom he had devoted his whole existence to) believed otherwise, their strong senses seem to flare up and has set an alert mode when they reached the place.  
  
"JubeiKun....can you feel it?". Kazuki asked when he hopped down the car.  
  
"Very much Kazukisama, very much....". "I don't like the smell of this place.....". Himiko joined in following the two behind.  
  
"Feh?! Don't tell me you believe all of Heavn's nonsense?....You probably just smelled yourself!". Ban commented with a snicker as they scan the area.  
  
WHACK!!!!  
  
Himiko sent a powerful blow on Ban's head. Emishi and Shido let out a mocking laugh.  
  
"Ne? HimikoSan, what where you smelling after all? The water urn perhaps?". Ginji said ignorantly.  
  
"I'm afraid not......". Himiko answered back.  
  
"Then what could it be?"  
  
"I smell death......".  
  
To be Continued  
  
A/N: Yuk! Yuk!Yuk!....errr... how's that for an introductory chap? XD Not too good, eh?..... well there'll be room for improvement, so dnt hesitate to send me ur reviews k? I don't want this story to appear like a "Scooby- Doo" kind of a mystery, so pls share some ideas there!The continuation of this story depends a lot on what you peeps would think of it..... Ja Ne! 


End file.
